


I've Got You it's ok

by ScarletWolf213



Series: Our wonderland [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: Stiles is growing up without a mom and with Sheriff dad that he can be very close to. But when you add trying to figure out if he is gay or bi to werewolves and loving someone he shouldn't...well it can lead to problems., and no he isn't just talking about the baddy of the week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so if there is a mistake let me know^.^ thank you for reading!
> 
> Aprile 2nd- Established Relationship/Domestic fluff

It started when they were all they had left in the world. When Stiles became Stiles. He clung to John like a man drowning would cling to a life preserve even when he was pot over ketal and lost at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. It took one Melissa McCall finding him alone in the emergency room bleeding and with a broken arm and cut cheek that made him get sober and fast. Stiles had fallen from a chair he had been using to put dishes away, he was just trying to get down when his shoes slipped and he lost his footing. His balance or lack thereof sent him straight to the floor where he landed funny on his arm and his cheek and head met the floor. It had taken Stiles a few moments to get his thoughts unscrambled and to be able to move and walk. Stiles tried calling out for John, he wasn’t there and wasn’t answering his phone so he had to carefully pick himself up and got the teenage neighbor to take him to the hospital and drop him off. 

Stiles cried into Melissa the whole time clinging to her as well as he could as the doctor re-broke and reset his arm. He had his eyes clenched shut and was wrapped in the vice-like arms of  
Melissa, so he couldn’t move as they stitched his cheek when John busted in. 

John was frantic and crushed, his heart stuttering as he stood in the doorway to the hospital room and saw his son start to sob so hard he was hiccupping. Stiles was just sitting there apologizing for getting hurt… For not doing stuff good enough, for the mess he made, for John leaving work and he realized that the longer he stayed quite the worse his sobs got and the more distressed he started to get. So as soon as the doctor finished after he tied off the 10 stitches in his cheek, he sank to his knees in front of him and opened his arms letting his kiddo chose to latch onto him. Which he did...happily so. Melissa was not as happy… She was livid at what was going on and as Stiles took a small nap as the painkillers they gave him knocked him out she clawed into John. Chewed him and spit him out with little tiny pieces being all that was left of him. He watched his baby boy sleep and promised he would do better...be better for him no matter what. That was when he was 8 and every little boy loved his daddy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn't until shortly after he was 12 that something else happened. Stiles woke up with wet boxers and his bed a mess along with other parts of his body acting strangely. He was blushing so bad almost his whole chest was red when he asked what was happening and John had to explain it to him. 

It wasn't until one night John was coming off a late shift when Stiles was 14 that it snuck up on John and then hit him so hard he almost crumpled…..John’s baby was growing up… the older man had been trudging upstairs after having very tiredly put up his service weapon and his badge when he heard noises..coming from Stiles’ room. He didn’t know for sure what they were, but the closer he got the louder they were. He shook his head thinking his boy was watching some weird show or playing some game that he just opened the door and walked in. 

“Hey kiddo it’s pretty late. I just got home wrap it u---”  
There was a loud yell and his son was scrambling to cover himself and Noah was stood frozen having just seen his son stroking himself off and using a toy at the same time…He...fuck he didn’t know what to do he couldn’t do much so he just cleared his throat after a long moment and said “Sorry kiddo I should have knocked….it’s late I’m a crashing I’ll see you when you get home from school we can have a guys night.”  
Stiles tried to move closer to him still blushing but also kind of looking like he wanted to cry, scared of what his dad was thinking. “Dad you don’t….like hate me…? Right? I mean…. Because I think I’m bi or anything...Right?” John hugged him tight and kisses his boys timple.  
“Not at all kiddo it’s ok with me I promise, I mean I am as well so I couldn’t get mad at you for it...look we will talk more in the morning. Just get ready for bed...finish up or whatever and get some sleep son.” 

With that John walked out blushing deeply and sporting a whole lot of shame and guilt for thinking of his son as someone beautiful.  
After that John started to knock louder and waited until Stiles opened the door so that he could step in. It was a new thing in their relationship, a new thing John would be very bad at but oh he didn't mind the peaks he got his boy was growing up to be pretty.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
He was 16 before he realized how his da...no…How John was his safe place. How his hugs and the way he gripped the back of his neck was his anchor. It took The hales, Peter to start off with, who killed Laura Hale to become an Alpha then as a crazy alpha bit Scott when him and stiles were out looking for laura’s body( they didn’t know it was her at the time) than Derek freaking Sourwolf Hale came to town in a cloud of manpain and broody caterpillar eyebrows. Then he brought his drama with Kate Argent and of course, the Argents moved back and it was months of lying to John and watching their whole world of two, to crumble in on itself. 

John knew something was up with his kid. He could tell no matter how hard he tried to hide it and the fact that he showed up to almost every crime scene now, whether he was just being an observer or being a witness(which scared John silly). His kid had shut him out more and more….and that...well hell that hurt. His baby was pushing him away.  
He finally said to hell with it when he was on patrol and drove by Stiles’ jeep and saw him being pushed up against it and he growled as he saw the stranger their corner and shove Stiles against Rosco and his kid winced almost violently. He pulled over and got out making his way over to his son and to his growing anger the Hale boy.

‘Geez Sourwolf come on…..-”  
“Stiles this is not the time, tell me where Scott is, this isn’t a game! I will rip your throat out with my teeth if you don’t tell me where he is!” 

John’s eyes blazed as he watched Hale shove his son against the car harder than before and watched as Hale’s eyes seemed to glow red and something that sounded like the growl from a wild animal left from Hale’s body as well. I pulled my gun and clicked the safety off the sound finally alerting the two that they weren’t alone. Hale’s eyes seemed to flash that red color again before he pushed away from Stiles who was rubbing his now reddened and slowly bruising upper arms. Stiles looked at him with his big wide doe eyes his bottom lip trembling as he looked between Hale and me moving into my line of sight so my shot was blocked. 

“Dad….” Stiles took a tentative step closer and I held my hand up and glared at him then at Hale.“You wanna tell me what the hell you were doing assaulting my kid Hale! And be very careful because I don’t care what the law says! I will shoot you.!”

Stiles took a step back in shock and shook his head looking at them both. He frantically shook his head at an unasked question that Hale sent his way and that made my blood boil even more. That my little boy was such good friends with Derek Hale that he could tell what he was asking by just his looks. He bared his teeth, that now seemed to be a little too pointy if you asked John and growled at Stiles again making my hands tighten around my gun. 

“I am not getting shot over this Stiles and you know it could help us in the long run,” Stiles growled and shoved at him making him back up.  
“He is not getting involved I’m not letting you get my family killed Derek, it’s bad enough that Melissa knows he does not need to know about all this!!! He could have a heartache if you tell him let alone not believe you! And if in some way he does and everything goes ok he will make me leave the pack or he will want to help and he is doing too much as it is.!!”  
I glare looking at the two and catching bits and pieces of what they were whispering to each other. A pain stabbed through me as I heard how distressed Stiles was getting and I could tell he was going to go into a panic attack. I moved closer just in case he did and heard the tail end of something that made me freeze. Hale looked at me apologetically once it was out of his mouth. 

“Stiles you almost died… they tried to kill you, tell him...hell I will show him, but just let him know.” 

I stood shocked and horrified looking at stiles my heart clenching hard and painfully in my chest as he turned around his wide whiskey eyes at me, they were comically wide in fear and shock and then he reached for me saying things I couldn’t process. Shaking my head and holding my hands up as I back away clipping the safety back on my gun and turning to go back into the car to lost to even think. I missed stiles calling after me, asking me to listen… To Waite.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
He stood there in the rain not being able to move or make the ragged sobs stopped, using Derek as his anchor in place of the man who had literally just rejected him. His heart was broken out on the ground in front of him and nothing said would help. So, of course, that’s why when Erica called and said she caught wind of the Alphas and of the black icky magic that clung to the Darach he didn’t let them bully him into staying away Stiles wiped his eyes and scrubbed at his cheeks, following were they needed...in hindsight he probably should have listened to Derek…  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours after Erica called  
They had tracked them deep into the Preserve and were at a three-way standoff the Alpha pack was already wolfed out there eyes shining with rage and bloodlust while Jennifer Blake aka Julie Bakari was glaring as an aura of black nothingness formed around her and a silent breeze shifted the air around the clearing they were in. Lydia Stiles and Peter were going to face off against the Derache seeing as she kept trying to kill off Stiles and Lydia.  
The rest of the pack were facing off the remaining Alphas (which at this point since the twins had flipped sides and were also now betas thanks to the Derache) Deucalion and Kali were faring well. 

It took them bringing Kali down to cause the Darach to falter and look away, watching her fall making her scream out and get distracted enough for Peter to rip out her throat from behind.  
\--------------------------------------  
Deucalion was it and it was supposed to be so easy...but something went wrong...something went really wrong like always.

They were working together each taking swipes like they trained letting Scott, Derek, Peter, and the twins make the major blows while Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora took little jabs at him so he was left open the humans taking shots from afar. It was all going great until the Demon wolf got the upper hand knocking the twins against the trees, they crumpled instantly blacking out then Deucalion slammed his clawed hand into Peter. Causing Stiles to jump into the fray as he watched the man who in the last few months, since a long talk they had one night, had grown to become an older brother to the teen, went down choking out blood. The wolves all heard the crack of his bat against the wolf's face before they heard the sickening crunch and squish of a hand going through a stomach and a choked off wet gasping noise. They all looked on as stiles fell. The wolves roared and attacked Isaac and Scott ripping pieces of the wolf away as Derek stabbed at him but it was with a shocked silence that came after Peter tore the wolf's head clean off. Instead of saying anything he just shoved past them all and dropped to his knees picking up stiles as he gasped and whimpered out what seemed to be jumbled letters curling into Peter tightly. He hushed the teen, kissing his forehead before nodding to the pack at large and took off as fast as he could toward the hospital. 

He ran into the emergency room doors yelling for help calling out for Melissa as nurses ran towards them along with a Doctor or two. He had to stifle a growl and the urge to flash his eyes at them but calmed when he saw Melissa run towards them. He heard her heart stutter then pick up at a sprint as her eyes filled with tears.

“What happened!!??”  
Peter stood stock still watching them take him listening to his heartbeat its rhythm had slowed down to a trickle but it was a strong one which gave him some hope. Melissa smacked him on the chest and drug him to an empty room growling at him in a very wolfish way which made him smirk as it brought flashbacks of Talia to the forefront of his mind.  
“Peter what the hell happened!! Is anyone else hurt? Where is Scott and the rest of the pack? Who did this to him... does John know!?”  
Peter’s lips curled at the woman and he flashed his now crimson eyes growling when she mentioned the Sheriff's name.

“No one else is hurt, I suppose the pups are cleaning everything up or have no doubt called Christopher, I do not know if the Sheriff has been contacted nor do I really care at this point. Though I will say my nephew may have already taken care of that and called him or maybe your idiot son has made himself useful. We fought the Alpha pack and the Darach today...everything was going well until Deucalion got the drop on those idiotic Alpha twins. Then he thought he would try and take my heart out of my chest or at least make a big enough hole for it to come out on its own. The stupid...amazing boy did what he always does ..our little true wolf rushed in to save me and now look where he is…”

Peter hung his head and looked resolutely at the floor as Melissa took in everything he had just told her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed once in a tight unwavering grip that may have helped ground him before she pulled out her phone and made the very upsetting call to the Sheriff…….

And as Peter had thought John Stilinski didn’t pick up…  
As Melissa tried to get John she kept Peter up to date on everything that was happening to Stiles as Peter paced and worried away in the waiting room. It took a few hours to get him stable and into surgery but other than fixing a few tears in her stomach and a lot of lost blood Stiles was not in bad shape. Melissa was finally able to get in touch with John's right-hand deputy, Parrish and tell him what was going on and he was to be responsible for the Sheriff finding out and getting the Sheriff on his way to see Stiles. At the end of the night, it was just Melissa working and checking in on Stiles as she made her rounds and Peter standing as an ever watchful eye over Stiles as Isaac, Cora, Boyd, and Erica were curled up outside. It took the Sheriff till the next morning for Jordan drag himself out of his hole and come racing his way to Stiles’ room.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning John’s appearance.---  
He came in, in a huff, out of breath and stinking of whiskey, stress, worry and a fear that was so deep that it seemed to almost bring Peter to his knees. But what was worse was the stench of guilt that seemed to clock and cling to the man in front of Stiles and Peter as he sank down in the chair next to him and kissed his head so softly and tenderly Peter had to look away as thoughts of nieces and nephews and even his own son and daughter filled Peter's vision. He had chosen to stay outside next to the door and was now glad he had as he heard what the man had to say once he started talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John was lost, he was ripped open and raw left to think over the fact that Stiles was really keeping things from him and that he was doing it on purpose! After he pulled away and practically fled from his son and the hurt that his words had cause he had called into his deputies and said he wasn’t feeling too good and was gonna head home early but call if they needed anything. 

It only took about an hour to find John in loose worn jeans, and a tight old v-neck that was washed soft and that he was surprised to find clean let alone in his room. It normally made its way into Stiles’ room most of the time it was glued onto said teen's body. He sighed and called for another whiskey and looked around with somewhat hazy eyes as his brain ran on and on. His phone rang, he knows it did but...he couldn’t drag himself up enough to grab it. He never thought that it would be anything very important it wasn’t the tone for a deputy or Melissa or even Stiles it was just a plain ring. He was jolted though when he was in the middle of his fifth shot. Jordan Parrish comes bursting in through the door and smacks the drink out of my hand causing me to growl out and start to stand getting ready to chew him good when I finally took in his appearance and my mouth closed then opened then closed again just following as Parrish pulled me into his SUV then took off. He thrust a water bottle into my hand then a cup of scalding hot black coffee as Parrish chewed me out. Angrily yelling about not answering and about how Stiles needed me and he would hit me if I wasn’t his boss and Stiles didn’t need me so bad. It didn’t click until we were walking in and I saw Melissa's sad eyes and the tear tracks and I took off. I didn’t know where I was going but I needed to get there.After she saw me take off she shouted Stiles’ room number and he moved faster. 

I didn’t really pay any attention to the people in the hall as I paused at the door just taking in Stiles’ pale small figure with unseen bandages wrapped around his slight body. My breath hitched and I gripped the bridge of my nose wiping my eyes before I slowly sat down next to him gripping my son's hand. 

John pushed the hair away from his boy's forehead trailing his fingers down the side of his face tracing his lips with his rough calloused thumb. Before he gripped his hand tightly in both of his and brushed a kiss to his knuckles.   
“Oh kiddo what the hell did you get yourself into… I know I shouldn't have done what I did but come on I can’t handle seeing you like this… God stiles I love you so much…much more than a father should…I...just come back to me Kid”  
John sighed and kisses Stiles' forehead softly his lips lingering for a little longer than they should have.   
“I need to know what the hell is going on kiddo...so when you wake up we are having that talk and you are gonna tell me or I swear kid until I know and until I can make you safe I will arrest every single person I have to!!   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later-

That night as John sat waiting for Stiles to wake up he was cornered in his kid’s room by Hale...Hale’s supposed dead uncle and Scott. They went into everything from before the fire to after to the past just about two years. His heart broke when he was told all that had happened to his kid, and the fact that he knew nothing of it because Stiles had just been trying to keep him safe.   
After that and several long talks, things seem to be getting better. Once stiles woke and they hashed it all out. They had no secrets and no more fights broke out...well not many they still had one and it was one that Stiles was driving and pushing to get worked out even if John was standing his ground with lead shoes.   
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Stiles had been going back and forth for a while now. Ever since he woke up, ever since his dad had told him how much he cares and what he was willing to do to make sure Stiles was safe. He had come to terms with his feelings and had embraced them without any trouble at all….yeah… ok, that’s a lie...there was a lot of panic...a LOT... and several hours of him working through the fact that he had caught himself jerking off to John......his DAD for the hundredth time and the fact that he found how fierce John had been sexy as hell. Before he decided he was going to do anything about it. See John...not dad, well not dad anymore unless they were out in public and he had to talk to him to directly, wasn’t doing a good job to hide the feelings he seemed to share. His touches lingered, so did the kisses he would press to his boy's cheek and the way he said “kiddo” was now often said in a darker, rougher, strained voice. So after stiles cleaned up his mess and went to shower he made a plan on what to do next.   
\-----------------------------------------------------  
He started out small...unlike what most people think he can be subtle if he wishes. He would kiss John’s cheek close to the corner of his mouth. He let his hugs get more intense, he would press every line of his body to John’s amazingly toned and hard one even if the hug was short. He started trying to casually touch John no matter what and walk around in no shirt or with a wife beater. Stiles was trying, he really was even though he was getting nowhere he really didn’t wanna step up anything. He sighed and shrugged guessing he would have to go back to the drawing board.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It surprised John, hit him like a ton of bricks. The thing that finally made him crack after he had been doing such a good job and for so long not giving in to his lovely boy, to being a good father...A good man.But of course that was just until he was pushed too far which knowing his boy, John is actually surprised it took this long. He had just come off of a double and was tired, sore, and frankly pissed off. His last call of the night had been a domestic disturbance because the family had been drinking and was playing monopoly and as one of the men wound up to hit his brother for a smart-ass comment John was caught in the crossfire so he now had a huge bruise and a sore cheek and a bullpen full of wisecracking deputies. He drove home automatically and got inside pulling his belt off and putting his gun and badge away in the safe in his office before he made the tired trudge up the stairs and to his bed. He was contemplating if he was too tired to search through some of his good porn and get rid of the hard-on he has had most of the day since he came home earlier to change clothes, get a torcher filled nap in and to eat. 

He had woken up to his baby boy pressed in close rubbing his back slowly and talking to him lowly nuzzling into his neck his nose rubbing the weak spot John had just below and behind his ear. And he could swear he had felt lips there as well. He slowly got up groaning hoping his son didn’t see the fact that he was rock hard and just waved him off so he could get dressed and he hadn’t gotten rid of the thoughts that were swirling around his brain since.

His thoughts stopped short though as he came to his door finding it open when he knows he closed it earlier. He took cautious steps into his room and looked for the light turning on the lamp on his dresser and what he saw made his breath hitch. There. On his bed. Was Stiles. His baby had tear stained cheeks and his breathing was in a way calm but also way to fast which only happened after a bad set of nightmares and John’s heart broke as he watched his boy cuddle the pillow in his arms tighter and closer as he dreamed. He walked over quietly to his side of the bed (which was the side his son was sleeping on) so that he could at least move him enough to lay down next to him not caring if they shared the bed, but in fact enjoying the idea quite a lot. He pulled back the covers ready to just scoop him up and move him when the sight he was met with made him groan. Stiles was in one of his old B.C.S.D shirts and he looked almost swamped in it. John was tall and all through his boy was too he still only came up to John’s shoulder so he had height on him and the fact that the shirt was kind of long on him meant that it came down longer on stiles. Just ending at mid-thigh on his boy the neckline hanging off his shoulder unaware of what all this was doing to his father who was lost in the fact that his son was just a willowy thing and stood no chance of filling out his daddy's clothes but that didn’t seem to bother him. John could tell he had nothing on but that shirt.   
He ran his fingers lovingly through Stiles’ hair kissing along his neck and over his soft tear-streaked cheeks running his large work-calloused hands from his shoulders to his ass letting his fingers brush the skin just under where the t-shirt ends before working back up and doing it again causing shivers and a long moan to leave his boy. Sleepy but blown Amber eyes meet his darkening blue ones as Stiles sleepily blinks up at him. A slow smile curled Stiles’s lips up and he sighed out a soft daddy before practically pulling John onto the bed and crawling on top of him to lay as close as he could get. It was when John realized they both were hard and that they were brushing against each other and he saw his baby bit those perfect pink satin lips before he wiggled against John’s length and whimpered out a gasp that finally broke him. John just couldn’t take his baby’s teasing anymore.   
John groaned and gripped Stiles’s chin searching his face once more. Taking in the worry, the need (not lust, that was need in his eyes), the trust, the hope. After seeing how hopeful Stiles really was he cupped his cheeks and brought him forward for a soft slow kiss that was meant to be chaste but soon turned filthy as stiles pressed into it his fingers sliding into John’s hair as he sat up. He nipped at his boys bottom lip pulling it into his mouth, sucking softly on it before slipping his tongue into Stiles’s mouth tasting the pure flavor of his boy causing him to groan with how wrong this is but how right it feels. He tilted his head to make the kiss deeper, picking up just how little experience stiles is but he was also a fast learner and had John groaning and grinding into those hips that had started to rock and grind in a slow dirty roll against him sometime after their lips first met. His hands gripping Stiles’ hips so hard he was afraid he was hurting him, but then he heard the happy, pleasured whins leaving him.   
It took a while but John broke the kiss when they were both panting and breathing each other's air with slow slides of lips more than anything else. He couldn’t help smiling when he looked up at his boy watching him with his bright eyes and his deep pink kissed swollen lips that he brought one into his mouth, the only thing breaking the still air was the sound of their lips meeting and the harsh breaths they shared.  
But there was no mistaking how bright his boy's smile was. It was a smile John hadn’t seen in a very long time. And he knows that he was gonna be selfish and say he loved that he did that and he would do anything to make that look stay on Stiles’ face. Damn whoever didn’t like it. That’s the last thought that crossed John’s mind as he held Stiles tight against him their lips slowing until Stiles just curled up on him and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke slowly feeling warm and content, a feeling of rightness settling inside of him as well as the awareness of something hard and hot pressing into him. He blinked slowly rubbing his eyes a yawn leaving him as he started to get up only to have well-muscled arms tightening their hold on him and someone nuzzling into his neck and shoulder. 

“Mmm, where do you think you’re going baby boy?”   
A deep rough voice said against the skin of his neck causing him to shiver and arch into the body that he was pinned against. He looked down when he felt movement under him and came face to face with those piercing sea blue eyes that always made him melt. He blushes seeing the half-lidded gaze that was trained on him. He went to speak but John tugged at his hair making him let out a groan before he molded his lips to John’s making them both groan this time as their tongues tangled and Stiles let John take over the kiss shamelessly rutting against even after their lips broke apart and John was guiding him to slow down then eventually stop. Kissing him softly in apology before he got up and pulled him up as well smiling as his boy blushed and realized he was only in a shirt. John handed him a pair of boxers that had shrunk in the wash and should fit him before he went into the bathroom to change. 

“You know you could always change in here I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want ...but I will take every chance to look”   
He said smirking when he got the older man to blush and licked his lips as he took in the sight of John in a T-shirt and boxers anyway. John just shook his head and started on his way again stopping to smirk over his shoulder when Stiles let out a long groan at the sight of John's ass in boxers.  
“Go start food please, I will be down soon and then we can talk while we eat.”   
He said softly smiling at him before he went to close the door only for his smile to falter when he saw Stiles’ face crumpled and he looked bewildered as he pulled him into his chest cupping his cheek.  
“Baby Boy what’s wrong? Why the look?”   
He looked distressed and John’s eyes went wide when he heard his boy sniffle and he hid his face in John's chest.  
“D...do...do you wanna talk because you regret it?... Is this you not wanting me?... I mean I get it and it’s ok...I just-”  
John cut him off with a searing kiss and shook his head.  
“no baby it isn’t we just need to talk about what “this” is and maybe set some ground rules. You still aren’t eighteen yet baby and you have the rest of senior year there are some things to work out.”  
There was a long pause as Stiles cuddled close collecting himself before taking a deep breath and pulling away nodding. John huffed out a laugh when Stiles let out a long fake suffering “fine” and gave him a quick peck on the jaw and a squeeze before he went to make breakfast like John asked. This boy was gonna kill John, the older man knew that. But he just couldn’t build up enough feelings to care. 

John got ready humming softly brushing his teeth and changing, his smile soft and fond but growing wider by the minute. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs where he found Stiles singing along to the radio and dancing around as he plated scrambled egg whites chopped veggies and turkey bacon causing John to give him a pained pleading look.   
“Aww really Kiddo...really! Not even real eggs? We should be celebrating!”   
Of Course that earned him a glare and Stiles huffing as he placed the plate down in front of him and gave him that “eat and be happy” look. Which caused John to kiss him just to put a smile back on his face. Stiles wrinkled his nose and made a face at his antics but he still smiled when he looked down at his plate.

When they were through eating and John was picking up plates Stiles waited his legs bouncing like crazy as his anxiety over this “talk” and these “rules” built up inside of him until he cleared his throat and looked at John.

“So...um… This talk? What did you mean by it...what rules did you want to set?”   
John came over and sat down next to him taking his hand between both of his placing small kisses all over his slim hand before sighing and looking at him seriously.   
“ Well for starters Kiddo you gotta tell me if you wanna stop this ever. No matter what as soon as something changes tell me. And no sex until you are eighteen, kissing is fine, making out, ok but I will not let my dick or yours go inside any body part or hole until you are eighteen. And I wanna hold off on telling the pack about us until we figure out if this is a thing that will continue. And we sleep in the same bed, I want you there and let's face it we both sleep better that way as well. Also my clothes… Yah that is a thing you should keep stealing and wear more of. You look so cute and so damn sexy.” 

John finished with a deep rough voice his eyes darkening as they traveled every inch of his boy's body.   
“Ohh and baby, you are mine no one else so if anyone else tries to get with you tell them you are someone's already I will be doing the same. Because I don’t plan on ever sharing you. And if we do get to that point where we have sex then I want you to be honest about what you like no need to be shy with me, I have seen your history Baby boy and I want you to tell me if you don’t like anything I do. And no hickeys above the collar of my work shirts. We don’t want people asking about stuff and I know you and that oral fixation.  
He smirks after saying that and rubs his thumb back and forth over Stiles’s bottom lip pushing his thumb in and down against his tongue as soon as he opens his mouth rubbing against his tongue feeling Stiles suck greedily at his digit. It pulls a long groan from the older man before he pulls his finger out and whips the spit on his boy's lips looking down at the half-lidded eyes and the beautiful look of submission on his baby's face. He cups his cheek and smiles softly kissing him before he clears his throat and nods towards upstairs.   
“Go get ready for school Baby boy and wear one of my shirts today if you hurry up and get ready i’ll stop somewhere and give you a nice mark to show off when you go to school.”  
He chuckled watching Stiles eagerly run up the stairs to go get dressed as fast as he can. John shook his head when he heard a thump meaning Stiles probably fell over putting on his pants and his small yell of “I’m ok!”. John just turned and started to clean the dishes waiting humming softly as his mind wondered. This is the best they have been in a long time… It felt like this is the start of something meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long I have been trying to finish my other ones and this fell through the cracks sorry!!! I'm almost done with a 5th chapter so hopefully, you guys will get another update this week!
> 
> As always I edited it so message or drop a comment if something is wrong or you have any ideas!

John pulled stiles close before they walked out the door planting a deep slow kiss on his lips than before he even had a chance to catch up to what was happening he pulled away and went out to the car, giving Stiles an amused smile as he blinked owlishly up at him licking his lip before getting in. Stiles didn’t say much on the drive over which normally would have worried him if he couldn't hear him humming softly along to the music playing and if he hadn't felt a cool pair of delicate long fingers wrap around his and another set start to play with his fingers and palm making John groan at how tempting his boy could be and with one quick look he could see the genuine wonder the noise brought to his boy. This gorgeous boy would kill him, he didn't even know how hard he made John’s cock. 

Pulling up to the high school, they were there early enough that John was able to park in one of the very back lots under a shaded area and wound his hand into Stiles’ hair tugging until he got with the program and kissed John. This time though John fell back moving along with stiles letting the younger male lead as his arms wrapped around John’s neck. He turned the kiss deep and slow, making it a filthy slide of his tongue moving it in and out of John’s mouth dragging his lips against John’s before John pulled away kissing along his jaw nipping in sharp rough little movements until he got to the hinge of his jaw where Stiles’ throat and jaw met. He sucked harshly there listening to Stiles moan and whimper as he withered under John. He moved down kissing slowly along the pale length of skin leaving bright red teeth marks before getting to the spot where his neck met his shoulder and licked a slow strip over the spot he wanted to sink his teeth into. John couldn’t help the noise he made, licking over the spot again groaning against the skin, savoring his first true tastes of Stiles’ skin. He looked up at his boy when his baby yanked on his hair thinking he had gone too far until he felt him wiggling against him impatiently. Pointedly rolling his hips and bearing his neck. 

“Come on…” 

Stiles gasped out looking down at John making the older man suck in a harsh breath as he came face to face with Stiles’ pink flushed skin and red spit slicked, swollen lips. His baby boy was breathtaking looking hungry and needy his gorgeous Amber eyes blown and dark with want. His voice was breathy and getting an edge to it as it got lower, his hips still moving against John’s body. 

“ Please John...Mark me!!! I want you to let everyone know who I belong to!” 

A harsh hiss left him as he heard those words one hand moving to grip the back of his boys neck the other going to slip into the back pocket of his boy's skinny jeans gripping and massaging his sinful ass. He gives a sharp smack to it before he sinks his teeth into the nape of Stiles’ neckwear it meets his shoulder. Listening to his high reedy cry and his soft moans that only get louder when he starts sucking hard his hands encouraging his sweet boy to buck his little hips up into the air knowing good and well he won’t get any of the friction his sweet boy is craving. John gave him a slow please but also deeply smug smirk as he pulled back and heard his boys frustrated noise of complaint and saw the rock hard outline of his boy's little cock that called for attention. 

He kisses him sweet and slow, he couldn’t help it, he was trying to let them both calm down before he finally had to let go or else he would be late. He watched stiles sit back and rub his palm along his length groaning as he adjusted himself in his work pants. But he couldn't help smirking when he found his boy's eyes after he caught Stiles licking his lips and watching. He placed one last Kiss on the corner of his baby's mouth before he nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

“Go on baby boy go have a good day at school and behave I’ll pick you up tonight.” 

Stiles flashed him a bright very pleased smile before he got out. Saying a “Goodbye Daddy” giving John a heated look and practically skipping away, his smugness so heavy John could almost taste it like his boy knew what that did to him, which of course Stiles did. 

He sighed and shook his head starting his cruiser and driving toward work willing himself to calm down enough that he wouldn't bring attention to himself when he got there and walked past everyone. Today was already turning out to look like a long day and he didn't need his Deputies to razz him as well. He checks himself over fixing his hair from his boys wandering hands before he heads in smiling to himself.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles has felt eyes follow him all day. Normally it would put him on edge and he would be bolting to the closest friendly supernatural because it meant something was watching him so it could eat him! But this time, even though his anxiety is not faring well he couldn't help but feel smug. He knew this time without a shadow of a doubt that it had something to do with how different he looks today. Stiles had walked in today with truly “sexed” up hair from the make out with John, wearing a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans that had a rip in one knee( he liked wearing them, they were comfy even if tight but he normally doesn't wear them out of the house or anywhere near school). He also was in a deep Crimson Henley that belonged to John so it hung loosely on him and he had to roll the sleeves a few times to get them to fit right because the man is built even if no one realizes it. He’s also sporting a whole neck full of hickeys that vary from bright red marks ( some even showing teeth marks still) all the way to deep blue-ish coloring that promised to stay for a while at least. 

He spent most of the day avoiding the pack, he would leave right after the end of last class and bolt to his next one and try and find some excuse to talk to the teacher or a classmate until the bell rang. So to say he wasn’t surprised when he sat down at the lunch table the whole pack went quiet and gave him expectant looks isn’t saying much. He smirked and waved at them before starting to eat and much to his silent joy and amusement. He was met with a round of growls and Lydia’s affronted huff. It was Danny's and Ethan’s chuckle that had him stopping and looking up at them as did everyone else. Ethan was looking at Stiles with a new interest he hadn't before and had a slow smile warming up his face. Danny flashed him a dimpled smile shaking his head.  
“So that's why you kept asking if you were attractive to gay guys? It looks like he takes good care of you since you can’t stop smiling today. Who is it? Do we know them? I bet it’s a certain Hot brooding person or maybe it’s a certain older snarky man? Or maybe one of the other hot Daddys in the group?” 

Stiles flushed bright red the instant “Daddy” left Danny's mouth the whole group breaking out in a huge chaos of sound. It was Erica’s and surprisingly Ali’s yells of “Shut Up!” That made it all stop and they each pointed out that if the group wanted to know they should at least let him talk and maybe answer the questions Danny asked. He sighs and shakes his head looking at everyone wondering what to say. It isn’t until Scott claps him on the back and makes a strange comment about them not caring that Stiles is with a dude they love him all the same. Scott gives him a tentative, puppy-like smile before he nudges Stiles to go on and start talkin’ but he just can’t find the words or a way to tell Scott about his boyfriend...it feels silly calling John his boyfriend but yeah that’s what they are, without telling Scott who he really is. He sighed and shrugged blushing deeply and goes to say something but stops shakes his head then goes on to say something else. He makes a frustrated noise before he looks at everyone seeing their genuine interest, even Jackson looked like he cared and he guesses that’s what finally broke him. He tells them about how sweet, amazing, and how hot he thinks John is. Tells them about the no sex until he’s eighteen that’s what leads to the age thing….so….he breaks the age news. 

To his surprise, he’s met with both laughs and surprised looks. But they aren’t laughing at him. Erica looks almost proud and give him an impressed look saying “good job on getting one of beacon hills DILFs batman” Jackson just laughs and shakes his head throwing a french fry at him and says “of course you would find a daddy, you need someone to keep you rained in Stilinski”, Danny and Ethan look at him with something akin to hunger, they have since they realized he was with a man. It’s like now they can’t help but wonder what he would be like between them and stiles can’t help but flush and squirm beneath their combined gaze. Scotty boy looks slightly sick at everything going on around him be he does ask “does he make you happy?” which makes stiles break out in a wide grin and he nods then all his buddy does is pat him on the back and nods. Ali surprises everyone by kissing his cheek and hugging him tight telling him “to let her know if that changes, she’ll kill him if he hurts him”, he smiled softly and kisses her forehead hugging her tight. They had gotten really close after she lost her mom, when Stiles tried to help her work through it all, he had been there after all. All Lydia did was huff lofty and flip her hair over her shoulder saying that “ at least you dress somewhat ok now, but we are going shopping and getting you more clothes. You have a hot boyfriend you should dress like it.” Aiden just gave him a long look and shrug holding up his hands not wanting any part in the whole mess. Isaac shrugs but smiles and tells him “he’s happy for him” and “maybe a good lay is all that he needs to make him calmer”. He makes an indignant noise at that and throws his role at him, smiling and looks around at everyone laughing. He gets two “congratulations” from Malia and Kira and then that’s it, they all move on to new things to talk about. 

He takes the moment to text John and tells him that “the pack knows he is dating an older man and that they were kind of amazing about it and that he can’t wait to see him later.” Stiles smirked putting his phone away in his pocket right after he texted John about something he wishes they would do tonight the whole pack looking at him as he sits and they hear his phone vibrate like crazy his smugness growing because he knows he got to the man. 

…...Stiles really couldn’t wait to see him after school….  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the end of the day walking out and seeing the cruiser with John in the front seat a slow smile coming over his face made Stiles the happiest person ever. He walked over slowly savoring the picture his boyfriend….god his boyfriend, created in his uniform as he got out and practically laid back against his cruiser. Normally he would be shooting off questions a mile a minute about why John was there, what happened, who died, what did the killing, you know normal questions. But he knew why he was there and he got the strangest feeling that John just wanted to be smug and watch how people were looking at Stiles today and be a possessive ass by knowing that Stiles was his. Stiles smiled brightly at him as he gave John a two fingered salute and a cocky grin. 

“Hey, daddy-io” All that earned Stiles was a fake out smack to the back of the head and John grabbing his neck smiling. “Hey Kiddo you stay out of trouble today?” Stiles grumbled as they got in the car and he shrugs laughing a little. “Oh you know me, I’m an angel I wouldn’t get in trouble for anything...well maybe not anything.” He wiggled his eyebrows at John and he huffed out a laugh and pulled away from the school grabbing Stiles’s hand in his running his thumb over the younger man's knuckles softly. They pulled up to the house and he turned the car off looking at his boy smiling. “ I have a few case files I have look at and work on so why don’t you work on the homework you have and when you get finished you and I can make dinner and watch a movie?”

Stiles makes a face at him John huffing out a soft laugh and smiles fondly only to blink a few times taken by surprise when he feels soft lips brush his cheek before the car door was opening and his boy flashed a mischievous smile before he walks away from John his hips swaying as he walks inside. John for his part can only watch and once the door is closed he tips his head back and lays it against the headrest his body shaking as he laughs at his boy's antics. He rubs the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. His mischief was going to be the death of him but hell it’s gonna be a good time. He gets out and locks up the car before he gets inside pulling off his belt and his gun locking up his gun before he moves to sit behind Stiles wrapping around him and nuzzles into his neck kissing softly along it nipping at the marks he made earlier smirking against his skin when Stiles tipped his head back moaning softly laying back fully into John. He nuzzles him softly before pulling away placing a small chaste kiss on his baby's pouting lips, he pulled back looking at him a soft smile on his face.

“Hi, baby boy.” Stiles smiles and bites his lip looking shy for the first time in a long time and it makes John fall even harder for him. “Hi…” He kisses his temple before pointing at the books and papers around them. “Work, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” He pulls away rubbing the back of Stiles’s neck before he leaves and goes into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes stiles an hour and a half to finish, he curses Harris the whole extra thirty minutes. He gets up slowly and stretches letting out a loud groan and before laying back on the couch scrubbing his face slowly and relaxing for a few minutes. He huffs out an unhappy noise then moves sitting up and he puts his work away before he goes to the kitchen to look at what they have to make for dinner. He sighs when he doesn’t see much of anything and he makes a note on the pad on the front of the fridge that they have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. He felt hands slide around him and then John had his chin resting on his shoulder his hands rubbing along his sides. He hums softly laying back into the older man and sighs pouting exaggeratedly and bats his eyes at him. “John...can we get Chinese food!? Please, I’ll cook tomorrow and I’ll even let you get beef lo mein and those short ribs you like but that’ll be the only meat you get veggies for everything else and brown rice!” John laughed and laid his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder and shakes his head at his boy's antics and slides his arms away and padding to the other room to get the phone and order.“Do you want Honey chicken and spicy noodles?” 

Stiles calls out a yes and makes up plates bringing them to the living room while John finishes the order. He walks over leaning against the shelves and looks for a movie to watch picking Deadpool, Wonder Woman, Suicide Squad, and Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm. He puts them on the table so he can let John pick between them. He grabs a glass of juice and checks in with John to make sure he wants water and grabs a bottle from the fridge when he gets an affirmative and puts it on the table.

Knowing that he would have enough time Stiles decided to change into comfy clothes that would be nice to snuggle with John in. He had stripped and was pulled on his favorite pair of Blue flannel pants and had just gotten back into his room pulling on an old faded blue B.H.S.D t-shirt when he heard a soft chuckle making him squeal and fall backwards yelling out when he landed on his wrist funny. “Son Of A Bitch! What the hell! “, He whimpered and clutched his wrist close biting his lip. He felt fingers wrap around his wrist and sees black lines running up the forearm of the packs one and only zombie-wolf. He heard John call for him and he sighed only for it to cut off in a sharp cry of pain as Peter moved his arm and hand making him stretch it out. He sniffles and shakes his head as Peter softly set it down. He didn’t hear the feet on the stairs but he did hear a worried voice calling out for him. “Stiles! Baby you ok kiddo?!”   
He heard Peter make a small growl and take a deep sniff before his eyes flashed and his growl grew a little but still stayed mostly silent. He looked at the door then at Stiles his eyes shining with curiosity, the older man making a questioning noise. He didn’t get to say anything because John was standing in the doorway and reaching to his belt for a gun he wasn’t wearing.“What the hell is going on!” He held up his good hand and epped when he tried to move his hand, whimpering at the spike of pain. Peter made a distinctly lupine noise and nuzzled him before he looked at John with a genuine apologetic face. “I may have made the slight mistake of not calling out when I got inside and I am afraid I scared the pup and he fell,” Peter said it while draining more pain from him holding him closer and nuzzles his temple. Stiles could tell that he felt bad and was worried about him. He sighed and made Peter help him up and held his arm to his chest walking over to where John was so he could look at it and he smiled softly huffing as John mothered him ignoring Peter and leaning into the older man taking comfort from his boyfriend. 

Peter glared at John when he leaned in and brushed his lips against Stiles’ temple. Stiles made a noise and flailed his non-injured hand “None of that creeper-wolf!! None! I am injured if I want cuddles I damn well will have them so you can just glare somewhere else!”   
He lifted his lip in a snarl and fixed John with a cold look his psychopathic crazy alpha look falling over his features. When he spoke his voice was deep and held the edge of the snarl building in his chest. “You treat him right and this better be consensual. I mean it hurt that boy and a Sheriff or not you really will find out all about our town's lovely animal attacks. That boy is like my son…. And I will not have someone hurting another one of my cubs!” 

With that and a flash of his bright blues, Peter lightly tugged on Stiles’ good hand and leads him down the stairs and to the kitchen getting the ice bag and filling it with crushed ice and wraps it in the softest towel he can find before carefully putting it on his arm. “Ice it, for now, see how it swells and if it’s still bad I’ll call Melissa. I’m sorry cub I really should remember how inclined you are to being clumsy and flailing.” The man says airily and chuckled smirking at the teen. Stiles for his part growls a very lupin sound which seemed to make the man only smuggler and the mirth in his eyes shine brighter before he leans in and places an obnoxious and wet kiss to the teens cheek making him tip his head back laughing and shrieking…(in a totally manly way of course”). He sighs and goes to lay on the couch tugging his boyfriend behind him who looked like he had been chewing on glass as he watched the wolf and his boyfriend. He lays his head in John's lap and kicks his feet until Peter moves and sits so Stiles’ feet are in his lap patting them softly as he huffs shaking his head saying a soft found “Brat” even as he rubs Stiles’ leg. 

When the food got there Peter had said a soft goodbye stating that he would be back to talk to Stiles at another time and walked out the door. They just took the containers out of the bag and spread them out on the table so it was in reaching distance and curled up into each other as they watched Deadpool. Stiles sighed and laid his head against John’s chest laying between his spread legs one propped up and laying back against the couch the other stretched out. Stiles’s hurt wrist was laid out against the stretched out leg as he ate one-handed. Today may not have been the best but it was pretty dang good and he wouldn’t let anything ruin it. 

They had both changed and were getting ready to climb into bed and get a good night's sleep when both their phones started to buzz with either calls or texts. Stiles had several from the pack asking him to come to the house immediately they had a new Monster roaming around. John sighed and shook his head waving his phone at Stiles. “There was a new body got anything you wanna share on what did it?”

Stiles shook his head biting his lip making an effort to not watching John dress but he couldn’t help it ok! His boyfriend was Hot like Burning. He pulled on pants and went to look for his hoodie and called out a No from inside his shirt. 

“No,-” he said when he was out of the tricky fabric ”I mean Derek said we have some new kind of something in town but that’s it, that’s all I know.” John nods and kisses him deeply before he goes down the stairs to put his belt on and grab his gun and badge. Stiles followed slowly behind and bit his lip.“Be careful ok...please?” John smiles at the softness of his boyfriend's worried voice and pulled him into a hard, tight, warm hug. “I will be, I always am, you need to be careful. I’ll keep you up to date and you do the same you got me?” John asked his eyes narrowed and his voice stern but worried. Stiles just smiled brightly and nodded at him a little before he heads out to his jeep calling out that he will bring him coffee in the morning he just needs to tell him where he is at before he heads off to school. He got a hug that lingered before he and John separated and went two different ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles pulled up at the pack house to find all the lights on and he could hear yelling along with seeing Peter bust through the front door his vivid blue eyes glowing. “Now sweet boy, now that you are here make your puppies get a brain! Those children will ruin everything with that plan they have!” Stiles sighs and shakes his head making a face as he gets pulled into Peter’s side and the wolf scents him until the zombie-wolf is happy and then leads him inside shaking his head. They sit in the living room, the whole pack there and they start to talk about what the new bad guy could be. 

They think it’s some creature from down south because Cora, who was sitting between Erica and Boyd said that she has been tracking some kind of were-creature from South America for about 2 months. They didn’t know about what kind it was, just that it was a newly turned or awakened were-creature and that they needed to stop it soon. Stiles nodded and made a comment about how “J-my dad left at the same time I did because someone called in a murder.”   
That didn’t make anyone happy but it did give them a lead and they would take it. Derek and Scott worked it out so that tonight they would look in the preserve splitting everyone up in two’s or three's before they went down the front steps and split off in their groups. 

Stiles was in a group with just himself and Peter since Cora wouldn’t break away from Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Besides Stiles and sometimes Derek she was the only one that could/would partner with the wolf. They were moving at a good pace Stiles used to this by now so that he didn’t stumble and make as much noise. Peter just pulled him out of the way or picked him up when he could really hurt himself if he had trouble. He gave the older wolf a small smile until it fell as soon as he saw Peter stiffen then growl letting out an enraged howl before snarling out a “Stay Here!” before he took off the pack echoing his howl. Stiles debated with himself before he took off after them trying to follow. He got close to the clearing where they practice in when something slammed into him making his breath leave him and his body to hurt like he got hit by a car. He landed on his back crying out when he felt his ribs break or at the very least crake. He looked at where he was attacked only to catch blue skin, and a feline looking Kate Argent. He shook his head his heart stuttering and taking off like crazy as she flashed a bright fanged smile before taking off. These huge monster things following behind her carrying something.   
The pack ran over and helped him up and started asking him questioned wondering what happened. He made eyes contact with Peter holding his hurt wrist to his chest along with pressing his good hand to his ribs. Peter stepped closer his nostrils flaring and he shook his head looking around and Stiles could read the disbelief on the man's face. The pack looking around and cataloging injuries and who was there. 

“Kate” Was all he was able to say as Cora let out a whimper “Where’s Derek”... Peter’s broken angry howl was out of his chest, his eyes flashing brightly. Cora jumped into action and forced Peter down onto the floor and made Jackson, Boyd, and Scott help hold him down as he thrashed and screamed in his feral rage. Stiles bent down and held the older wolf's head in his lap trying to get him calmed down. “She has him...who knows what she will do...but Peter do not be stupid. We will get him back it’ll be ok” 

Peter calmed slowly before he pulled away and Cora made the boys let him go. The pack had never seen the older man act like this, his body almost slumped over and he smelt of a mix of old and new pain. He led Stiles back to his jeep as Stiles pulled him to it. He shook his head and sighed as the wolf forced the teen to the passenger seat and Peter drove him to the McCall house to see if Melissa was there and could help patch Stiles up. This was going to be a long hard night ad Peter ached deep in his chest where he should be able to feel a shadow of a bond he lost long ago. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles broke his wrist that night along with cracking 3 ribs. He still went with Cora, Peter, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd to follow a lead to where Derek was even though it has been three weeks and they haven’t heard of anything until now. 

That’s why they were here now, outside some half-buried creepy as all hell church looking for Derek. They had heard rumors about the church and what goes on there from locals. But as the pack stood there debating on what they were going to do it was Peter that gave them all the final push. He stalked past and carefully walked into the church scenting the air as he moved. “I smell wolfsbane, magic, blood, Kate, and Derek….but Derek’s scent is off…. so be careful” 

The pack all headed the warning as they slowly stalked closer to where they could get the strongest scent of Derek. But they weren’t alone, Kate and the big creepy skull and fur covered guys with her ambushed the pack. Scott yelled for Stiles to run and find Derek, so Stiles took off grabbing Peter’s hand as he went. They needed to find him and get the hell outta dodge before they lost someone. They had raced down a few corridors and dodge some of Kate's creepy side-kicks. 

They found him though and strangely enough he was unharmed and in some kind of tomb surrounded in wolfsbane. Peter uncaring of what was around him had picked him up and they had all gotten away banged up but whole and ok (which is Stiles the only one that finds that strange and sees it as an issue). But...he was different, Peter was shocked and surprised even now as he has been around this Derek for a few days he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

His nephew had always been stunning, age only ever helping that. But the Derek here… the one Peter was looking at now… this was his boy. This was the Derek that used to be his Boy that would sneak into his bed and cuddle close. The one that wanted Peter to hold his hand and walk with him always. His mate…the one that he would pull into empty classrooms just to kiss hard and heated, the one he would take apart and have moaning and whimpering under him, tears in his eyes, fangs peeking out and showing against his full bottom lip, his nails growing a little and catching on the blankets. He never would officially shift unless it was a full moon or very close to one but the only constant was his mate’s deep crystal clear green eyes. Peter ached watching him, seeing the way he was acting, the carefree smiles, the cocky grin and the way he was comfortable in his own skin. This was his Derek, the one he hadn’t screwed up yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little morning fun for our two Stilinski guys and some Hale angst but never fear Stiles is the man with a plan and this is a happy story so it will get fixed soon but a familiar face will turn up soon and cause everyone a little trouble.

It was around this age that they started to have their falling out, this Derek, all things considered, was acting like his 16-year-old self. This age or at least going by the way he was acting was a few months after Paige died. They had been on rocky terms considering Peter had been the one to suggest that if he wanted to keep his best friend that he should tell her about what they were or get one of the Alphas visiting to bite her and then the problem would be solved. There was no way of knowing that because Paige had a heart problem her bite would reject. It crushed Derek and the fact that he felt so guilty for killing her when she asked him to...well his eyes turned blue that day. Peter felt so distraught for causing Derek pain that his eyes changed as well. After that, they would argue more and Derek wouldn’t be so open to Peter’s touch. The only time he ever sought out touch was at night when he would curl up in Peter’s bed and cling to him. Sometimes nightmares would come and Peter would be there to hold his sobbing mate and give him what little comfort he could. 

It was after a dance, that Peter had taken his best friend Sage to, that everything fell apart. Peter doesn’t know why but after that… things were different. His boy stopped being...well his. Derek would push off any touch he would try to give, he would shove Peter away if he got close, he locked his door and was away from the house all the time. Then he started to smell like someone else, Peter’s scent leaving him and being covered by a female and the smell of sex. It had been one of the worst things Peter had been through, only second to being burned alive by Derek’s said female, Kate. 

It had been a few weeks of them dancing around each other, neither knowing how the other would act. The pack could tell that this was hard on them both. They never really understood how close the two were but something about how they were acting spoke of an unbelievable amount of pain. Yeah, the pack made jokes about how Derek had always hated Peter or how everything the zombie-wolf did was fucked up. It hurt Stiles to see it all happening and he could tell now like he couldn’t before what the underlying thing between Derek and Peter was...his big brother/uncle type friend was so in love it hurt to see and dammit.   
____________________________________________________________________________

It was a few days before his School was set to start, he and John had gotten closer, and were amazingly happy. John had him move into the master bedroom with him, so he got to wake up cuddled into his man’s arms every day. Like this morning, Stiles had been up for a few hours thinking over ways to help Peter and Derek when he felt the warm weight draped over him tighten and the sound of sheets rustling before he felt the body against him move as John stretched and then hid his face in Stiles’ neck groaning. “You're up, it’s early, and I’m off so stop thinking so loud and just go back to bed sweetheart.” John’s deep sleep-roughened voice said against his skin making him shiver and practically purr. He couldn’t help groaning a little when he felt John plant a soft open mouth kiss to the same spot he had spoken against. He didn’t stop though like Stiles thought he would he kept going peppering kisses along the long, moonlight pale skin of his boy's neck. His callused hands rubbed over Stiles’ lower stomach mapping out the path of his happy trail and along his hip bones slowly moving over the skin making Stiles moan and arch into the touches unused to the more sexual side of his boyfriend.

John smirked watching his boy wither and gasp, biting his lip and whimpers when John pulls away making the older man chuckle as he looked at the marks he had made. John got up and walked into the bathroom feeling Stiles’ eyes on him the whole time. He smirked even wider as he looked over catching his boy reaching for his cock to try and make himself more comfortable a blush covering his skin as his eyes meet John’s and he realizes he was just caught watching his boyfriend’s ass and fixing his boner. John shook his head not believing how shy his boy could actually be at times. He walked into the bathroom, relieved himself and washed his hands and then his face before stretching again as he walked out of the bathroom. Standing in the doorway he watched as Stiles pulled on one of John’s old B.H.S.D shirts, wearing a pair of deep blue skinny jeans with it. He groans and walks over smacking Stiles’ ass lightly and when he talks his voice is a deep hungry growl. “These…” John said grabbing Stiles’ ass through his jeans. “Kill me, your ass is amazing baby, and it’s all mine and damn do I enjoy it like crazy. You are so tempting, baby boy… you have no clue.” 

Stiles was blushing bright red and pushing back into John’s hands whimpering softly feeling John’s lips brush against his skin with each word. He let out a shuddering sigh before turning his head and capturing his boyfriend's lips with his. The kiss was slow and filthy, full of want and a desperate hunger that they couldn’t sate yet. John turned Stiles wrapping his arms around the smaller male and pulling him close so that there was nothing between them. Stiles’s hips arched making him gasp as he felt how hard John was. He whimpered into the kiss pulling back so he could breathe, his head tilted back as their hips grind in a slow, sensual roll making his mouth fall open at the pleaser it caused, but also at how sexy it was when he heard John groan. Stiles let his hands roam over John’s chest his nails scraping against the skin as their hips ground together more. John normally never let things get this far and he knew they should and probably would stop soon but...God Stiles loved this, kissing and touching, the feel of John’s hot hard length pressing against him, making him wish he could get his hands on it. 

It was the sound of a fist banging on the door that broke them apart. Stiles and John both panting and flushed messes. John sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face calling out an answer to whoever was at the door that he would be down in a second. Stiles kissed his cheek telling him to get dressed and he would see who was there. He wasn’t prepared to open the door to who he did though….   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles was shocked he had never before seen Peter Hale look as bad as he did right that moment… He was disheveled and somewhat messy. He sighed and fell forward into the waiting arms that Stiles had for him. Stiles made an unhappy noise and held Peter as the man let out a dry sob clutching at the younger boy. Stiles vaguely heard John take a sharp inhale of breath before letting it out in a hiss as Stiles led Peter over to the couch John not far behind. “Tell me what he did and I’ll go Kill the sourwolf” Peter had to chuckle at that even though it was a wet one, shaking his head sighing. “Of course you would have figured it out, smart boy.” 

Peter’s words were found and caring. Stiles winked at him but sighed rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair. He looked around trying to think of what to say that wasn’t going to sound so bad. Peter sighed again and shook his head. “It’s ok Stiles-” “No it isn’t Peter!”   
Stiles cried out and growled at Peter when he went to talk. “Yes, Stiles it is, I created all this!” Peter snarled his eyes glowing and his fangs out shocking Stiles into silence. He let Peter pull away and pace around the room looking like he was on the edge of a very dark slope that sent chills down Stiles’ back. Peter’s nostrils flared and he looked like he had been slapped before sending Stiles an apologetic look. 

“I’m ok I promise, you’re safe, it’s ok...I’m just. I don’t know.” Stiles sighed and walked closer to him shaking his head and giving him a soft smile.“I’m here, talk to me” Peter nodded and gestured to the couch where they sat down again and he told Stiles about it all looking at his hands. Stiles nodded a little and watched the older wolf as he thought through it all. “Ok...so I understand what you are saying...but something must have happened to make you like this?” Stiles said softly laying a hand on his shoulder, Peter just sighed and hung his head. “We were fighting… I have no clue how we ended up fighting or how it started. But I had said some not nice things. You know I’m not a nice man, well I told him if he had just stopped being a spoiled brat and talked to me so we could work everything out Kate would have never been able to hurt us.” 

Stiles took a harsh breath shaking his head knowing for a fact that Peter had lied because the only person Peter had ever blamed for Kate and the fire was himself. “He called me out on it…” Peter chuckled and shook his head running his hands through his hair. “He told me I was a liar and that I always played games. Said I lied when I told him I loved him before, that he saw me kiss that girl I took to the dance and he knew I didn’t want him like I said I did. I snarled and told him he needed to use his senses and if he would have talked to me it would have been all straightened out. He growled and shook his head and said I “Always had to be fucking right” before he kissed me...It was an angry mocking thing and I knew he was being a brat about it and just wanted to use the kiss in any way he could to get to me. So I pushed him away and he laughed… I mean fuck Stiles he laughed. And said that, that’s what he thought I wanted, he thought I just wanted a good boy that did what I wanted and I...I couldn’t look at him, I just...I left. I mean I have done some fucked up things in my life, but I have never once felt this fucking bad.”

Stiles let out a soft whimper and hugged the older man close shaking his head and letting him lean on him. He didn’t know what to say but as he made eye contact with John over Peter’s back giving his boyfriend a helpless look he knew what he was going to do and he knew John did as well. He was going to help Peter fix this, help Derek fix this… but he didn’t know how and he didn’t know the length of time it would take but he was going to fix this. 

They all deserved their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update tags as I go this is just to start.


End file.
